One of the kind
by marymacdonald20000
Summary: Dear life, I'm an AWKWARD human being. My name is Marel Valdez and I'm a mess.I'm a hero with a difficult time handling this new experience and not to forget. I'm GAY, that's alot for me, most people are not okay having one of there hero gay. Not to mention when you really like this girl who barely notice. There alot for me to tell but this is how my story goes..


Chapter 1

Dear life, I'm an awkward human being

My name is Marel Valdez, I used to live in California but recently I've moved to France. The only reason for that, is because my uncle who's a Mayor of Paris wanted me to start a better life here. Fit in ya know?

Let's be honest, I don't fit in anywhere...I'm extremely awkward! I don't even know the words to say when I see a living person in my face, I mean deeply all my overseas just dies and I just give the most creepy smile ever! When I smile little children run away... Speaking of living people, starting today, I'm going to start off at my new school.

Collège Françoise Dupont, a highschool. Now let's be real, I'm not ready to start my day here. I already told you guys I'm too awkward, I can't socialize enough. I'm that person that honestly stay in my room all day and play Undertale, or watch endless Anime.. Better yet read some sinful manga and Fanfiction! It's literally my life, and I'm not going down for this! I'm not good at socializing as much, I just outcast myself. [Shut up Chloé! I'm not going to die alone!]

Right.. Have I forgotten to mention I'm related to Chloé Bourgeois? Yes, I understand most of your face expression must be shock or pity for me.. I mean who wouldn't? I'm related to **her.** We don't really talk to each other as much anymore, other then her criticizing my clothing, and my daily routine. (Which is basically being.. What ever I just told you guys a paragraph ago.)

"You're going to wear that?" I hear a disgusted tone coming from the blonde mouth as she looks at me disapprove. Now my clothing isn't really fashionable to her but- come on! Wearing a batman shirt and boy short is fashionable! In my perspective anyway.

"Erm.. Yeah?" I replied as a shrugged off answer. I mean it's how I dress right? It shouldn't matter, I mean it's comfortable.

She tsk at me as she walked away from me heading to the kitchen down stairs. She makes random remarks at me, and it's extremely unnecessary, which I can see you all understand what I mean. Good, who would even disagree with me? It's the life of living with her, I also share the same room with her. Beside her satan existence, she is... Alright? Surprisingly She comes for my advise at times and at least respect me at most occasions. We grew up together after all. We visit each other time to time across the ocean when we were smaller.

I was there for her when her mom died from rare disease, which take a huge step back for her. Her mom is my mom's sister so I understand, I'm her other family she has close to age. Which explain why I can easily stand her at this time despite her rudeness.

"Hurry up Mar!" I heard her called out to me, while I was putting notebooks and things I need for my class I'm starting today in my backpack. I rolled my eyes, and replied back, "Coming! Jeez be patient!". Such a short temper.. I ran down stairs, Rush toward the kitchen. I grabbed an appeal from the table, getting a quick few big bites then most likely throw it away.

I know it's a waste but I got to hurry before she explode and make a tantrum. She continue to nag me to hurry as she drag me outside and the limbo is waiting outside and the driver awaits. I started my way toward the limbo until I Chloé muttered form behind. "Ugh, you look like an embarrassment.. Hold on for a min."

She took out a hair brush to straighten my hair, which I didn't gave a decency to untangle it. It's bad, but it doesn't really bother me, well except her. She continue to brush my hair, we didn't have much time so she decided to brush my hair on the way there in the car. It stayed silence as she continue to brush my hair to the end. While on the way, we picked up one of her friend [..her only friend- ow! Chloé! Let me tell my story!] anyway.. Her friend Sabrina, who weirdly praised everything Chloé does.

It's really weird which I bet you. I think there something going on, I can feel it in my guts. Then they just randomly squealed and talk about this guy name Adrian. Who's a model I guess. Few sec later we're at school being dropped off.

The drive opened the door for us in a polite manner, as we got out. "Adrian!" Chloé called out in a head off heels manner, as she ran toward the blond hair boy who seem to be not so happy to see her face. Who wouldn't?

I walked my way toward the stairs to head inside the school, I'm suppose to go in a room to get my schedule, which I couldn't really ask Chloé since she is busy and her friend is busy stalking her. [kidding! Think.. I can't tell.]

One my way, well where I'm standing I instantly started to freeze inside. I mean I am lost, I should be asking where I can get my schedule but I'm starting to feel anxiety about my first impression. I lost my words to say until I heard someone question behind me, "Excuse me, do you need help? You look kind of lost." I turned around and see a girl with tied blue hair and blue bell eyes.

Her question had a gentle tone, I stared at her for a short moment. Is this human talking to me? I cleared my throat as I run my hands through my hair, "y-yeah, I'm kind of lost.. I looking for a room for my schedule." Did that sentence even make sense? I hope.

"Ah you must be new here, If you want I can show you the way there.. I have time." She smiled at me, which got me blushing. I mean come on, she actually kind of cute.. and awfully kind. Made me flustered and looking like an awkward robot. It's surprising to have someone jump in to help me all the sudden too. I quickly nodded like a broken weirdo, which made her laugh a bit. "Great! Come on its this way."

I shyly followed her, being my quiet self. "I'm Marinette by the way!" She said in a cheerful tone when she introduce herself. Marinette? Wow.. That's a pretty name..

"Thanks!" She smiled at me, wait.. Did I say that out loud? I said that out loud.. I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! I blush darker, and let out a awkward laugh, "yeah- no problem..I'm-I'm Marel."

"Marel? That's a really pretty name too! Never heard a name like that before.." She compliment me, I continue to blush as I felt flattered. Okay I look really stupid but I mean.. a cute girl being nice to me and complimenting my name..

Well hello. "Y-yeah, I guess it is. My mom and dad named me after there own ship name.. Oddly it sound, my dad is name Mark and my mom is name Rachel so it turned into Marel." I explained to her awkwardly as she seem to listen my every word and smiled wider. "I think that's really cool, I mean being named after your parents shipped name. Sound unique."

Unique? Yeah.. Unique. On the way there I slowly got comfortable by her near me and talking in a somewhat normal conversation.. That's a progress! "So where are you from by the way?"

"Um.. California, in Milpitas state at least. I came here to live with my family member.." I explained, as she continue to be so joyful. "Really? What's it like at California?"

I shrugged, "it's alright, it's very calm I guess. Nothing bad.."

She then continue to ask question.. "What do you like to do by the way?".. Oh.. What do I like to do? What do I say!? Abort! Abort!

Crap, what do I say? My life is weird, and I'm worry I might get off on a Awful impression. I mean yeah be myself, but what if she thinks I'm weird?! I bite my lower lip, "I like to read."

She seem to brighten up from that, "what kind of books do you read?" Sins. Sins. Oh my sins.

"You know.. Books.." I started off insure. Sinful. I changed the topic quickly, "what about you? What do you like to do?".

Her expression started to excited as she talks about fashion and clothing design is her passion. She seem so.. Nice, and happy and talkative which I don't mind. I looked at her in mused, "Really? I have a cousin that does fashion too.."

She looked at me, "you do?" I nodded as I was about to answer until I realized we were at the room. "Oh we're here.." I shyly went inside and receive my schedule.

My first class is.. sadly math.. I hate math with the bottom of my soul. "Oh you have the save class as me!" I hear Marinette sound excited from behind. I was startled but I smiled a little, "really?"

"I guess I'll have to walk you to class too." She chuckled as I felt myself warmed up. "Yeah, I guess you do."

"By the way, the teacher can be a little grouchy but you'll be fine if around me. As long you don't really bother her. I seem to get on her good side." She jokes, which made me have that heart skip feeling. Oh I'll be around you all time.. [shut up Chloé]

Okay too far? Yeah too far, beside it's just a little crush, it's not everyday a girl came up to me and suddenly my friend on the first day.. Maybe it'll get better around her, what worst can happen?

 **Like it hate it? So THOSE WHO Read "the hero with a poison heart" HAVE commented about having a lgbt character.**

 **I thought to myself why not? It's time to break down this damn wall anyway! I'm very much a lgbt person, so most of this is me putting how I feel and what I would do awkwardly! So comment, favorite and follow!**

 **Quick note, english is not my first language so I am sorry for lack of grammar!**


End file.
